Golf greens are usually comprised of relatively fine, expensive grasses which usually are different from the grasses on the surrounding fairways. These fine grasses are used to provide a substantially unblemished surface on the green.
The relatively coarse grasses on the fairways surrounding the golf greens often contain hardier grasses which, if left unchecked, will encroach upon the golf green, crowd out the fine grasses on the greens, change the contour of the greens, and often destroy its unblemished surface.
One prior art method for combatting this problem is to continually weed, clip, or otherwise attack the invading course grasses. This method is very labor intensive, and very expensive. It is also less than totally efficient.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a method for preventing the spread of coarse grasses onto a area consisting of fine grasses, such as a golf green. It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for trimming the boundary separating an area of coarse grass (such as a fairway) from an area of fine grass (such as a golf green). It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for inserting applicants' first apparatus into the ground between an area of coarse grass and an area of fine grass.